Father Dearest
by zulka
Summary: She was the daughter of Heero and Relena. A look through her eyes of what her life was after her mother died. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. I do however own some of the characters in this story. If this story sounds like any other that you have read or written it is purely coincidental.

**Father Dearest **_  
A Gundam Wing Fanfiction  
by: Angel del Silencio_

One-shot

Welcome to my life, at least the one I know. Who am I? I'm just a nobody whose mother died and whose father doesn't care about. I'm the second daughter of Relena Peacecraft and Heero Yuy and l want to welcome you to my life. A life that is not a life but something much more cruel. For I found out something, I've been living a lie. No, it's not that. I am their daughter unfortunately. I know it's sad but I wish I wasn't.

For all the things I thought were real are nothing but false. I tricked myself into believing. I needed to hold on to something. If not I would fall into that dark abyss. I now realize he never liked me. He never loved me. Why would he? After all if it hadn't been for me, mother would have never died. If I hadn't been born, she would still be alive. I know he thinks that. He was even close to yelling it at me the other day.

He only likes my sister, Jazmin. She, who looks just like her, who is like her, who represents who she was. Her hair the golden rays of sun, her eyes the clear blue of the sky, just like mother. Yet she is nothing but a wicked witch. When I was small I used to think she was the devil himself. If she did something I would be the one punished for it, sent away to the confines of the prison, my room.

I remember never eating my vegetables when I was small. Father never made me. But he made her eat it. Back then I thought it was because he liked me more but now I know. He could careless if I ate them or not. It didn't matter to him as long as she was healthy his world would be bright. I fell and scraped my knee and I fell many times after that. No one was there to comfort me, no one there to hold me and tell me it was alright. But if she fell the whole world would be at her side and the whole world would be watching.

We were opposites back then. She was peace and I was war. While she was calm and polite I was disaster, rude and I never behaved. That's why it was so easy for her to blame me. It would be more credible that I had done it, not miss perfect. We still are opposites. While she's white I'm black. Our positions today have been reversed. Now I'm peace and she's war, but in fathers eyes I'll forever be war.

In his eyes I'll always be inferior to her. My dark chocolate now moss green hair will never compare to hers. My stormy dark blue eyes are nothing like hers. I have my father's looks while she has my mothers.

I sigh and look around as I come back to the present. I see her standing there delivering a speech and father is right next to her protecting her. While I sit here, another face in the crowd, one who no one cares about. I see my 'dad' looking around; apparently he has detected something or rather someone. I must admit I am afraid, afraid of him getting hurt protecting her. For even though he does not love me, I love him.

I don't have time to dwell on my thoughts as the ground below me shakes with the force of the explosion. I see everything in slow motion. I see my father pushing my sister down to the ground. I see people around me falling, others screaming. I see the ceiling around me collapsing and I look back at my dad. He's looking back at me, worry reflected in his eyes, and I think I'm going to cry. Yet my tears never leave my eyes as I feel a sharp pain. My shirt turns a crimson color with the warmth of death. I see my dad leaving my sister with someone and he runs towards me, catching me before I fall. I look at him and see concern in those eyes. Concern for me, for the very first time but it had always been there I just never realized it. In his heart I was his favorite. He only showed it in a morbid way. And Jazmin knew it too.

I now have something real, something true to hold on to. But I'm afraid it's too late, I feel his tears falling on my face. Voices around me but I'm tired. I can no longer hold on even if it is true. I waited a long time for it and now it's not as important. I'm sorry I tell him as I myself let go and fall into that awaiting dark abyss.

----

From where she's standing Jazmin watched, staring without a concern at her dying sister. Her eyes were hard and cold, a small invisible smile playing on her lips.

**

* * *

Author's Note: What do you think? Well tell me, and remember this is a one-shot. Please read and review.**

angel.del.silencio


End file.
